spacetruckersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spaceship
A Spaceship is a vehicle designed for space travel. Most are fueled with Helium-3 for in-system FTL and with V-Reactors for Hyperspace FTL travel. There are a number of different types of spaceship. Spaceship Classes Corvette Corvette Class space ships are small ships normally tasked for recon or escort duties. Corvettes tend to be more lightly armed and armored than frigates, as well as costing significantly less resources to build and requiring a smaller crew. Corvette's typically have a crew of less than 50 members and have few amenities. They serve a range of roles, from reconnaissance, escort and diplomatic missions to mine sweeping and taking down larger ships already damaged. Frigate Frigate class space ships are armored ships slightly larger than corvettes, built for speed and maneuverability, but usually adequate for direct combat as well. Frigates tend to have crews ranging from 50 to 100 members and have some standard amenities. They usually serve as patrol or escort ships, although they are also used for reconnaissance missions and even as front-line warships. Destroyer Destroyer class space ships are heavily armored ships, usually larger than frigates, armed to the teeth with a variety of heavy weapons. Destroyers are built for speed and maneuverability as well as for direct combat. Destroyers tend to have a crew of 100 to 200 members and have some standard amenities. They usually serve as escort ships, escorting larger fleets. They also can serve as front-line warships, reconnaissance ships and troop deployment vehicles. Destroyers usually do not work independently and are either found with a fleet or with a destroyer-only unit. Cruiser Cruiser class space ships are ships larger than destroyers, typically designed to act independently for long periods of time. As such, they are sufficiently armed and armored, and can even, at a pinch, serve as front-line warships, although this is often left to other, more suitable ships. Cruisers typically have a crew of 200 to 400 members and have many amenities. They are typically used for exploration, colonization and scientific research, although they are also occasionally used for planetary bombing, supply raids and reconnaissance. Battleship Battleship class space ships are large, heavily armed and armored ships. Depending on the fleet, battleships may be considered capital ships. Although incredibly powerful, battleships are vulnerable to attacks from smaller ships, thus requiring smaller ships such as frigates to escort and defend them in battle. Battleships typically have a crew of 400 to 600 and have many amenities. They are typically used as front-line warships and even possibly as capital ships. Carrier Carrier class space ships are very large ships designed to hold other spacecraft: most notably fighter craft, although carriers are sometimes designed for carrying other vehicles and even troops (troopships). Carriers are usually lightly armored and armed, relying on their fighters or accompanying fleet for protection. Carriers typically have a crew of 300 to 700 members and many amenities. Dreadnought Dreadnought class space ships are the largest classification of ships and are almost always considered capital ships. They are very large and very heavily armed and armored. Dreadnoughts dwarf battleships by far in their sheer size and firepower. Dreadnoughts typically have a crew of about 1000 members and have many amenities. Registration Number All registered ships have registration numbers, allowing for their identification. These numbers denote the ship's prefix, name and a five digit number (based on order of registration). An Earth Federation frigate named The Pretoria, for example, may have the following registration number: EFF-Pretoria-00036 Ship Prefixes Democratic Naxarl League * DNS - Democratic Naxarl Ship Earth Federation * EFCV - Earth Federation Corvette * EFF - Earth Federation Frigate * EFD - Earth Federation Destroyer * EFSC - Earth Federation Star/Space Cruiser * EFB - Earth Federation Battleship * EFC - Earth Federation Carrier * EFDN - Earth Federation Dreadnought American Federation * USCV - United States Corvette * USF - United States Frigate * USD - United States Destroyer * USSC - United States Star/Space Cruiser * USB - United States Battleship * USC - United States Carrier * USDN - United States Dreadnought European Union * ESS - European Space Ship People's Republic of China * CSS - Chinese Space Ship Republic of India * ISS - Indian Space Ship Russian Federation * RFCV - Russian Federation Corvette * RFF - Russian Federation Frigate * RFD - Russian Federation Destroyer * RFSC - Russian Federation Star/Space Cruiser * RFB - Russian Federation Battleship * RFC - Russian Federation Carrier * RFDN - Russian Federation Dreadnought United Kingdom * HMCV - Her/His Majesty's Corvette * HMF - Her/His Majesty's Frigate * HMD - Her/His Majesty's Destroyer * HMSC - Her/His Majesty's Star/Space Cruiser * HMB - Her/His Majesty's Battleship * HMC - Her/His Majesty's Carrier * HMDN - Her/His Majesty's Dreadnought Florian Systems Alliance * SACV - Systems Alliance Corvette * SAF - Systems Alliance Frigate * SAD - Systems Alliance Destroyer * SASC - Systems Alliance Star/Space Cruiser * SAB - Systems Alliance Battleship * SAC - Systems Alliance Carrier * SADN - Systems Alliance Dreadnought Galactic Union * LSCV - Leske Security Corvette * LSF - Leske Security Frigate * LSD - Leske Security Destroyer * LSSC - Leske Security Star/Space Cruiser * LSB - Leske Security Battleship * LSC - Leske Security Carrier * LSDN - Leske Security Dreadnought Kriktan Empire * INCV - Imperial Navy Corvette * INF - Imperial Navy Frigate * IND - Imperial Navy Destroyer * INSC - Imperial Navy Star/Space Cruiser * INB - Imperial Navy Battleship * INC - Imperial Navy Carrier * INDN - Imperial Navy Dreadnought Kuttu Hegemony * HSS - Hegemony Space Ship Osun Papacy * DPS - Divine Papal Ship Quorguan Empire * IFCV - Imperial Fleet Corvette * IFF - Imperial Fleet Frigate * IFD - Imperial Fleet Destroyer * IFSC - Imperial Fleet Star/Space Cruiser * IFB - Imperial Fleet Battleship * IFC - Imperial Fleet Carrier * IFDN - Imperial Fleet Dreadnought Sha'aker Council * SCCV - Sha'aker Council Corvette * SCF - Sha'aker Council Frigate * SCD - Sha'aker Council Destroyer * SCSC - Sha'aker Council Star/Space Cruiser * SCB - Sha'aker Council Battleship * SCC - Sha'aker Council Carrier * SCDN - Sha'aker Council Dreadnought Unu Elder Council * ECS - Elder Council Ship Privately Owned Ships Mercenary * DMCV - Darkstar Mercenary Corporation Vessel Other * MSV - Merchant Space Vessel * SRV - Scientific Research Vessel * STV - Space Trucking Vessel Category:Science and Technology